Vine Valley
Vine Valley is the third area of Donkey Kong Island. The area is a huge vast pine tree forest that includes a small treehouse village with a bridge connected to a small jungle along with a temple at a large bay connected to the ocean, and is approximately around dusk time. Queen B. is the third boss of the area and is the only female boss in the game. Levels Vulture Culture This is the first level of Vine Valley. This is also the very first forest level. The area is mostly infested with Neckys and Mini-Neckys, which must be either avoided or jumped on. Mini-Neckys make their debut appearance. Beware, for they, despite the "mini" in their name, can be more threatening than a regular Necky due to the fact that it shoots projectile nuts from it's mouth, and because of their same size, can be harder to hit. Tree Top Town Tree Top Town is the second level and first "treehouse town" level of Vine Valley. The area has many barrel cannons to cross gaps from treehouse to treehouse. Tree Top Town is an unusually complex system of treehouses, littered with endless pits and Kritters, so timing and practice is needed to pass. Experienced players usually do not have much trouble after a few tries. Forest Frenzy Forest Frenzy is the third level of Vine Valley. The level contains less grounded platforms and many ropes and in which many enemies (mostly Zingers) will try to knock you off. The main enemies are adult Neckies and Zingers flying into the the Kong's way while crossing on ropes, and patience with good timing will make the journey easier. Remember that, when there are two Kongs, one can be sacrificed as a least resort, seeing how there are usually DK barrels after the ropes. Temple Tempest* This is the fourth level of Vine Valley and the final ruins level. Pink Gnawtys on stone wheels will chase you throughout the level. The Gnawties will roll in their large stone wheels like hamsters, and their wheel is quite large. Usually a rubber tire will save the Kongs from being run over. Orang-utan Gang This is the fourth level of Vine Valley. The level is the fourth and final jungle level. The level is mostly treetops and becomes dusk at the beginning. Manky Kong makes his debut appearance, and they are Orang-utans, hence the level name. This is one of the longer levels, particularly since there are long rows in trees to hop on. Jumping Kritters reside here, as well as a few Klap-Traps and Zingers. Clam City* This is the sixth and final level of Vine Valley. This is the second underwater level. Each certain area is infested with Clambos that spit out pearls at the Kongs, usually at an angle. Simply waiting and timing their pearls will make the level easier than it appears. The level background is a bit dark than Coral Capers and is a sea instead of a small lake. Enguarde can be found yet again, though cannot harm the Clambos or the pearls they spit out. Bumble B. Rumble The boss battle, Queen B. must be defeated to advance. Simply bombard her with barrels, avoid her red invincible stage, and repeat. In the GBA remake, each hit would have bees surround her, making a shield which must be broken with barrels. :*'' Clam City and Temple Tempest's order were switched in the GBA remake'' Category:Donkey Kong Island